Numerous eye diseases may permanently damage vision in an effected eye or eyes and possibly lead to blindness if untreated. The subject system and method is directed to treating a wide number of vision-threatening disorders or diseases of the eye, including but not limited to, diseases of the retina, retinal pigment epithelium and choroid. Such vision threatening diseases include, for example, ocular neovascularization, ocular inflammation, and retinal degeneration.